Lethal Mishaps
by FreudTastic
Summary: Teemo has made a near-lethal mistake on the Fields of Justice, almost costing Kennen his life. Will the two Yordles settle down in peace? Kennen/Teemo YAOI. Don't like, don't read.


**League of Legends is the property of Riot Games; I do not own League of Legends or any of its characters. This is a purely fan-made fiction.**

* * *

Teemo's boat has just landed at the docks of Ionia, the distant island-nation of many of Valoran's more exotic League Champions, and he made tiny skips off the boat and onto the wooden docks, the planks creaking slightly under his tiny weight still, each creak seemingly making the Yordle cringe in discomfort. He knew why he was here… he knew well enough the reason behind the slight looks he were given by the Champions he walked past… and he knew why his chest was currently aching so much. He had not meant to do it, yet he did it. He had injured one of his fellow teammates in a fight. It was just not any teammate, however… it was Kennen. A fellow Yordle. And, secretly, his best friend and… better shake those thoughts off right now. Before he begin thinking about that day…

That day, when it all happened.

* * *

'_AN ALLY HAS BEEN SLAIN!'_

_The warning rang out clear through the Rift's middle lane as Mordekaiser's mighty mace struck down upon the opposite team's Cassiopeia, crushing the serpentine lady under its weight as she turned to stone and crumbled, the rest of the Master of Metal's team rushing towards the turret to crush it. Teemo and Kennen were the only ones left now, and had to handle Mordekaiser alone, and he had been pretty fed from the beginning. So needless to say, the two small Yordles would seem to be nothing but a small meal for the big hulking possessed armor. But Kennen had a plan for them to take him down._

"_Alright Teemo, here's the plan, listen! I will rush through our jungle, and run in on him from behind. You let him take a shot at you so the turret begins bombing him, and I'll stun him in place! We'll have him set!" the other Yordle whimpered a bit as he was thinking about it. It was a risky bet, but they had to do it. Still, he was slightly scared of doing it, his normal instincts to just kill and follow the mission being gone since they faced a disadvantage. "C'mon Teemo, we can do this, I know it! Cheer up a bit!" Kennen reached a paw out for Teemo to help him onto his feet, and Teemo looked up at his friend before nodding softly, taking his paw and being lifted up._

"_T-Thanks, Kennen." He said to his friend, before he'd nod and rush out into the jungle, his Shurikens at the ready. Teemo, meanwhile, got up and began shooting off a few Minions from the middle Turret, before Mordekaiser began tromping up towards the turret, his mace swinging and delivering a shockwave that resulted in multiple maces being tossed out. One towards Teemo._

"_Suffer from my disease!" he'd bellow as the mace struck the Yordle, and right as Kennen was, the turret responded and began shooting bolts of arcane magic at Mordekaiser, damaging him even with his mass of health. "Hmm, I should better retreat now, but you have been warned, maggot…" he'd snarl as he turned to run, but saw Kennen in his way, a Shuriken clad in lightning. And a fiendish grin on his face._

"_Hehe. Don't take Yordles lightly!" he tossed it onto Mordekaiser. One mark. Mordekaiser realized what he was doing, swinging out his hand to perform a Siphon of Destruction, maces shooting up from the ground and striking Minions, giving him a small amount of Metal to resist some turret shots. But Kennen had dodged it, his form being surrounded with lightning as he'd rush past the dreadful metal warrior and strike him. Another mark. He now realized he was in danger, and had to flee, and Kennen was prepared to shoot out his Electrical Surge towards Mordekaiser to stun him and finish him off…_

_But Teemo had decided to help him, as he had gotten too worried of his haphazard and somewhat reckless friend, so he had loaded up his blowgun with a poison dart, and blew it out towards Mordekaiser, hoping to hit him. But instead, it had hit Kennen. Right in his back, and into a small section of his heart. It wasn't enough to kill him, but the Heart of the Tempest instantly fell down on the ground, writhing in agony as if his skin was boiling from the inside, and crying in pain. Teemo had been too shocked by the very moment it sunk into Kennen. He could not do anything but just look as Mordekaiser flashed away to safety, and Kennen was on the ground and being in pain. He had then remembered what Kennen said to him, which made his little heart sink even more than it had;_

"_W-W-Why…why did shoot me… d-damn murderer."_

_The match was abruptly cancelled, and Kennen was brought in for emergency detox treatment and recovery due to how the poison had been injected. Teemo did not remember much after that. Just that he was running away, tears in his eyes as he was bawling his heart out._

* * *

"I-I… I have to know he's alright…" he muttered to himself, having left his blowgun and darts back in Bandle City as he knew it'd only bring more distrust upon the Ionian Champions now giving him hateful glares, almost… well, except for Lee Sin, since he was blind. The Scout just ignored them, or tried to avoid them as best as he could, while he walked up towards the building he had heard of so much before he went here; The Kinkou Order's Temple. It was not really that big as he had thought, but then again, only three people lived there; Akali, Shen… and Kennen. He sighed again, walking up towards the door, but even before he reached the knob of it, it flew wide open, and a kama sickle was aimed for his throat. The short, furious lady Akali growled deeply as she'd press the sickle's blade to his furry throat.

"Why do you even dare showing yourself upon these sacred grounds, murderer! Assassin!" she'd scowl him, making the smaller Yordle almost cry. In fact, he was already sniffling, small tears falling down and matting his cheeks.

"I-I-I didn't mean to!" he'd meep out in defense, but the blade was still held tight to his neck. "I-I swear, please! I-It was an accident! P-P-Please, just let me see my friend! I-I need to know h-how he's doing!" Akali still glared firmly into his eyes, not believing him for a second. Or perhaps… not _wanting_ to believe him.

"Lies!" she'd spit at him as she'd now really threaten to slit his throat open. "One life for another… if not Kennen had survived that, your life would be taken the instant I saw your face!"

He was alive.

Kennen was still alive. This was all he wanted to know, and now he had gotten the answer before he had checked himself. He knew not to trust others some times, but Akali was, no matter how aggressive she was right now, a good friend of Kennen. She'd never lie about a thing like that! At least he hoped so. He gave a soft whimper, but still smiled through his tear-filled eyes.

"T-Thanks… I-I just wanted to know that…" he said, turning as he was about to walk, but was then stopped by a firm, yet still calm hand. Shaking a bit, he'd turn around to find the tall, calm visage of Shen behind him, holding Akali back with the other as the kunoichi was screaming her head off about slicing Teemo in half.

"Teemo, do not leave. As much as my sister is… angered with the whole incident, I am still understanding that you did not do it out of purpose, or spite. You made an accident. A very lethal one, perhaps, but an accident none the less. No blame is given from my part… however; you should go and see Kennen. Believe it or not, but he wants to talk to you." he wanted to… talk to him? After almost making him lose his life? Teemo thought this was just a dream… a very bad dream, but it had suddenly turned all good. He wanted to believe it was real… hoping it was no dream. He'd move his hand down to his hip, and pinch himself, causing him to yelp a bit. "Something wrong, Teemo?" Shen asked, the ninja tilting a brow as Teemo just giggled nervously.

"N-No, no! Nothing at all, hehe… w-well, I… I better go see him then." He said, as Shen nodded, while Akali just frowned and stepped aside, letting Teemo into the temple as he took small, brittle steps inside, looking around just briefly.

"He is upstairs, through the smaller door to the left." He heard Shen speak again, and he'd nod and thank him briefly before he went upstairs, looking around and seeing photos on the walls leading up the spiral stairs. Some of them were from Kennen's first years in the Kinkou Order as a young Yordle, and some of them, the more recent ones, showed him with Akali and Shen, sometimes just one of them, as they had just shared a victory together, or just hung out together in Ionia. He smiled a bit, feeling comforted to know that Kennen had such good friends in the Kinkou Order. Finally reaching the doors of Kennen's room, he'd give it a brief glance, before he gulped once, and knocked the door.

"Come in…" he heard someone sigh as he cringed a bit. He sounded really depressed, for some reason. Had his incident all those days ago caused that much damage? Still trying to tell himself that it was all okay, and he still wanted to talk to him, he turned the knob, and after turning it, he took a step inside. He was slightly amazed. Inside Kennen's room was a wide assortment of ninja equipment and weapons hung up on the walls behind glass walls like trophies, and his suits were in their own cabinet just next to his bed. And on the walls… on the walls were pictures of him and… Teemo. The Scout was a bit heart-warmed to see this all, and a bit overwhelmed, too. He knew Kennen considered him to be a close friend of his… but not this close. Kennen looked to his side, and saw Teemo. He drew a surly look on his face. "What're you doing here… come to finish the job?" he said in a slightly venomous tone, which made Teemo's eyes go flat to his head and he'd tilt his head down to the floor.

"Kennen, I…" he said slowly, trying to figure out a good way to forgive Kennen, but he felt that none came. "I-I'm just… I'm sorry for that time, okay? I-I didn't mean to shoot you in the back with that dart… I-I just… misfired."

"Misfired? Yeah, right… my furry ass!" Kennen suddenly barked, with Teemo yelping a bit from the violent reply he was given. "You shot me square in the back! No misfire! You always brag about how you always hit your intended targets! Maybe you couldn't help to get jealous at me!"

"J-Jealous?" Teemo was suddenly offended by being called jealous. "And in what way would I ever be jealous!"

"You can't handle that I'm the quicker Yordle around. You can't accept that I am better than you. The list is endless! But the most obvious thing, I think…" he leaped up onto his feet, showing the poison was out of his system, and he was well. "Is that I am much more famous than you! I am one of the few Yordles who left to live in a foreign country, and you aren't! You're jealous because you ain't as famous as me!" Teemo did not know what was coming over him right now, hearing these things from Kennen's mouth as he accused him of being jealous and wanting to put Kennen out of the picture just to get himself some fame. He would never do such a thing. He was his best friend! Why did Kennen believe such foolish things in the first place? Slightly angered, but mostly sad for hearing his friend talk like this, he went straight up to him, glaring at him with his small, beady eyes, and looked like he was about to hit him or something… but instead, he shot his two hands out to hold Kennen's cheeks, and before he could struggle, he brought his head up to his, and pressed his lips onto Kennen's in a soft kiss. Kennen's blue eyes shot up in shock, not knowing what to do as he was being kissed by Teemo, who enjoyed it for a while, before pulling away, blushing softly. "W-W-What… Teemo, what was that for?" he asked, a bit shocked, and Teemo just smiled at him with a slight blush.

"Kennen…" he spoke softly, not a trace of anger in his tone, as if he tried to ensure and comfort Kennen. "I would never, ever do such a thing. I don't care about fame and stature… you of all Yordles should know this. I… when you got shot by my dart, and you were close to death… I just got so worried. I thought I had lost my best friend of all time… and would never see him again to say that… I am sorry. I am so sorry for that day…" now his tone sunk into a whimper, and he leaned onto Kennen's chest, sobbing softly as he clutched onto his fur. "K-Kennen, please… b-be as angry as you want with me… t-t-tell me to get out if you wish… but please, j-just know… I-I'm so sorry for what I have done… please, forgive me!" his voice was pleading now that his best friend would at least understand that he did not intend to hurt him like he did, no matter what he was told to do next. Kennen, however, just smiled down at his bawling form, and reached down to pet along the top of his helmet.

"… You're a really loud guy, aren't you?" he chuckled a bit, and Teemo managed to look up at him through his tears. "Teemo, I know… I know you didn't mean to hurt me like that. It's okay. I was just a bit shocked that your attack hit me. I did not mean to call you a murderer or anything like that, so… please don't think of it like that. I forgive you." those words made Teemo feel like all the horrible thoughts he had before were just being washed away. He felt slightly more content, his fingers easing their grip of Kennen's fur as he'd nuzzle him more softly, affectionately now. "Heh, what's up Teemo? A bit affectionate, are we?"

"W-Well, uhm…" he'd blush a bit. "I just, uhm… w-well, I-"

"Relax, Teemo. I know what it is; You 'like' me, don't you?" the ninja smirked a bit, his paws snaking down the boy's back and raking through his crème colored fur.

"W-Well… y-y-yes… I do…" he'd mumble and shiver in delight as Kennen dragged his fingers through his fur, then squeaked and jumped a bit as his rump was given a teasing squeeze. "A-Agh! W-What was that for!"

"Hehe, for thinkin' I was mad at you, silly Teemo." Kennen teased him and then leaned down, kissing his nose and making Teemo blush again, burying his face into Kennen's chest and nuzzling him firmly. "Hahah! You're so weird, Teemo!"

"S-S-Shut up… you're the one making me blush…" he said shyly, but then looked up at Kennen again. "Um… Kennen… d-do you… wanna kiss again?" smirking, Kennen hauled him up a bit as he'd spin around, tossing him onto the bed and making the young boy yelp as he'd land on his back, and Kennen quickly darted on top of him, pinning him down.

"Of course we can." He'd smirk and wink, before tilting his head and moving in to initiate their second kiss. Teemo moaned in bliss as he felt their lips connect once more, but this time it would be much longer… and much more passionate. Rough. Almost _blazing hot_! Kennen's paws began roaming over Teemo's chest and down to his tummy, rubbing him in slow circles as Teemo was moaning below her. But Teemo made the lightning ninja make his own moans of joy as his small hands cupped Kennen's rump through his current Karate outfit, squeezing both of his cheeks. Kennen then proceeded to slurp his tongue into Teemo's mouth, and he'd return the favor by intertwining their tongues, licking and tying together with Kennen's as their kissing was now at its passionate peak. After a few more minutes, however, both needed to breathe as they broke off, panting loudly and heavily as their mixed saliva still ran between their mouths.

"A-aahhh… o-ooh, Kennen…" he'd gasp, smiling up at him with a tired expression on his face.

"Heh… who knew your mouth would be so sweet, Teemo… virgin?" he teased with a grin, before lying down next to Teemo and snuggling up to him, nuzzling up to his cheek. "Mmmh, hehe… I'm kidding, Teemo. You're so cuddly, you know that?" he'd ask, and Teemo just smiled softly, holding around Kennen and snuggling him back as well, feeling sleep take him over.

"Y-Yeah… I know…" he'd sigh happily, before smiling and kissing the top of Kennen's head. "But now… I need to take a nap. Good night, Kennen… love you…" as he'd drift off to sleep, he heard Kennen snicker and whisper back;

"I love you too, Teemo."


End file.
